cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Indonesia Baru
|slots = 4 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Indonesia Baru is a small, developing, and young nation at 16 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow mixed religions. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Indonesia Baru work diligently to produce Gold and Silver as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Indonesia Baru will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Indonesia Baru to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Indonesia Baru allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Indonesia Baru believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Indonesia Baru will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Etymology The name Indonesia derives from the Latin and Greek Indus, and the Greek nèsos, meaning "island". The name dates to the 18th century, far predating the formation of independent Indonesia. In 1850, George Windsor Earl, an English ethnologist, proposed the terms Indunesians — and, his preference, Malayunesians — for the inhabitants of the "Indian Archipelago or Malayan Archipelago". In the same publication, a student of Earl's, James Richardson Logan, used Indonesia as a synonym for Indian Archipelago. However, Dutch academics writing in East Indies publications were reluctant to use Indonesia. Instead, they used the terms Malay Archipelago (Maleische Archipel); the Netherlands East Indies (Nederlandsch Oost Indië), popularly Indië; the East (de Oost); and Insulinde. After 1900, the name Indonesia became more common in academic circles outside the Netherlands, and Indonesian nationalist groups adopted it for political expression. Adolf Bastian, of the University of Berlin, popularized the name through his book Indonesien oder die Inseln des Malayischen Archipels, 1884–1894. The first Indonesian scholar to use the name was Suwardi Suryaningrat (Ki Hajar Dewantara), when he established a press bureau in the Netherlands with the name Indonesisch Pers-bureau in 1913. History Ancient Hindu-Buddhist Kingdoms Fossils and the remains of tools show that the Indonesian archipelago was inhabited by Homo erectus, popularly known as the "Java Man", between 1.5 million years ago and as recently as 35,000 years ago. Homo sapiens reached the region by around 45,000 years ago. In 2011 evidence was uncovered in neighbouring East Timor, showing that 42,000 years ago these early settlers had high-level maritime skills, and by implication the technology needed to make ocean crossings to reach Australia and other islands, as they were catching and consuming large numbers of big deep sea fish such as tuna. Austronesian peoples, who form the majority of the modern population, migrated to South East Asia from Taiwan. They arrived in Indonesia around 2000 BCE, and as they spread through the archipelago, confined the native Melanesian peoples to the far eastern regions. Ideal agricultural conditions, and the mastering of wet-field rice cultivation as early as the 8th century BCE, allowed villages, towns, and small kingdoms to flourish by the 1st century CE. Indonesia’s strategic sea-lane position fostered inter-island and international trade, including links with Indian kingdoms and China, which were established several centuries BCE. Trade has since fundamentally shaped Indonesian history. From the 7th century, the powerful Srivijaya naval kingdom flourished as a result of trade and the influences of Hinduism and Buddhism that were imported with it. Between the 8th and 10th centuries, the agricultural Buddhist Sailendra and Hindu Mataram dynasties thrived and declined in inland Java, leaving grand religious monuments such as Sailendra's Borobudur and Mataram's Prambanan. The Hindu Majapahit kingdom was founded in eastern Java in the late 13th century, and under Gajah Mada, its influence stretched over much of Indonesia. File:Indo_baru_borobudur.PNG|The Borobudur Temple Islam and the Western Colonialists Although Muslim traders first traveled through South East Asia early in the Islamic era, the earliest evidence of Islamized populations in Indonesia dates to the 13th century in northern Sumatra. Other Indonesian areas gradually adopted Islam, and it was the dominant religion in Java and Sumatra by the end of the 16th century. For the most part, Islam overlaid and mixed with existing cultural and religious influences, which shaped the predominant form of Islam in Indonesia, particularly in Java. The first regular contact between Europeans and the peoples of Indonesia began in 1512, when Portuguese traders, led by Francisco Serrão, sought to monopolize the sources of nutmeg, cloves, and cubeb pepper in Maluku. Dutch and British traders followed. In 1602 the Dutch established the Dutch East India Company (VOC) and became the dominant European power. Following bankruptcy, the VOC was formally dissolved in 1800, and the government of the Netherlands established the Dutch East Indies as a nationalized colony. File:Indo_baru_dutch_colonialists.PNG|The Dutch commercial ships Struggle for National Independence For most of the colonial period, Dutch control over the archipelago was tenuous outside of coastal strongholds; only in the early 20th century did Dutch dominance extend to what was to become Indonesia's current boundaries. Despite major internal political, social and sectarian divisions during the Indonesian National Revolution, Indonesians, on the whole, found unity in their fight for independence. Japanese occupation during World War II ended Dutch rule, and encouraged the previously suppressed Indonesian independence movement. A later UN report stated that four million people died in Indonesia as a result of famine and forced labor during the Japanese occupation. Two days after the surrender of Japan in August 1945, Sukarno, an influential nationalist leader, declared independence and was appointed president. The Netherlands tried to reestablish their rule, and the resulting conflict ended in December 1949, when in the face of international pressure, the Dutch formally recognized Indonesian independence (with the exception of the Dutch territory of West New Guinea, which was incorporated into Indonesia following the 1962 New York Agreement, and the UN-mandated Act of Free Choice of 1969). Suharto and the Rise of the New Order Sukarno moved Indonesia from democracy towards authoritarianism, and maintained his power base by balancing the opposing forces of the military and the Communist Party of Indonesia (PKI). An attempted coup on 30 September 1965 was countered by the army, who led a violent anti-communist purge, during which the PKI was blamed for the coup and effectively destroyed. Around 500,000 people are estimated to have been killed. The head of the military, General Suharto, outmaneuvered the politically weakened Sukarno, and was formally appointed president in March 1968. His New Order administration was supported by the US government, and encouraged foreign direct investment in Indonesia, which was a major factor in the subsequent three decades of substantial economic growth. However, the authoritarian "New Order" was widely accused of corruption and suppression of political opposition. Transitional Era Towards Democracy Indonesia was the country hardest hit by the late 1990s Asian financial crisis. This led to popular protest against the New Order which led to Suharto's resignation in May 1998. In 1999, East Timor voted to secede from Indonesia, after a twenty-five-year military occupation that was marked by international condemnation of repression of the East Timorese. Since Suharto's resignation, a strengthening of democratic processes has included a regional autonomy program, and the first direct presidential election in 2004. Political and economic instability, social unrest, corruption, and terrorism slowed progress, however, in the last five years the economy has performed strongly. Although relations among different religious and ethnic groups are largely harmonious, sectarian discontent and violence has occurred. A political settlement to an armed separatist conflict in Aceh was achieved in 2005. The Al Qaeda and the Illuminati The ever increasing political and economic instability, social unrest, corruption, and terrorism since 1998 until 2012 resulted in the unrest of several ideological groups spread across Indonesia which attempted to rebel against the legitimate Indonesian government and established their own nations at their own terms. The first group was radical Islamic freedom fighters bent on establishing an Islamic Caliphate across the Southeast Asian archipelago. Its members called themselves as the Islamic Liberation Movement, which was known to be fully supported by Al Qaeda. The other group was the insidious pro-Zionist organization known as the Wings of Freedom which was funded by the Illuminati. Its purpose is to establish a secular nation across the Southeast Asian Archipelago which supported the Zionist movement. As both groups exploited the commoners, entrepreneurs, politicians, and military officers alike, Indonesia once again became the battleground between the most powerful organizations on earth which proved catastrophic to its political, economic, and demographic stability. Disastrous horizontal conflicts occurred across Indonesia as the Muslims who fought for the Islamic Liberation Movement and the Christians who fought for the Wings of Freedom clashed in almost every territories. The legitimate Indonesian government was toppled from power by the intense pressure brought by both groups in 2012. Virtually, there were no safe zones in Indonesia. Cities and villages turned to ruins. Buildings and houses turned to rubble. Factories and farms turned to ashes. Nothing was left as the result of the conflict. Waves after waves of refugees fled to the neighboring nations of Malaysia, Singapore, the Philippines, Papua New Guinea, and Australia to find peace. The Foundation of Indonesia Baru During this perilous moment, a powerful and charismatic leader emerged in the devastated Indonesian capital city of Jakarta. Anantaviriya Kandaka had been an ordinary school teacher for a couple of years before he became such powerful leader. As a teacher who still held the beliefs of a new Indonesia which was harmonious, prosperous, and powerful, he held speeches in many ruined cities and villages, rallied the survivors to his cause, and united the people under his banner. On a historical Friday, on 17th of August 2012, during the supposed 67th anniversary for the Republic of Indonesia, Anantaviriya Kandaka gave a memorable speech in front of fifty members of his loyalists among the ruined stadium of Gelora Bung Karno. They listened the declaration of independence and the foundation of Indonesia Baru which were spoken by their leader in under the sun. They inaugurated their leader as their head of state and head of government altogether, as well as their emperor. It was the time when the Monarchy of Indonesia Baru was born. Geography The Monarchy of Indonesia Baru is located in the westernmost part of the island of Java. It borders the vast Java Sea to its north, the narrow Sunda Strait to its west, the deep Indian Ocean to its south, and the fertile central western part of Java to its east. Its location is extremely strategic for international trade between the ports of Singapore to its north and the ports of Australia to its south. Its strategic position contributes to its robust economy and affluent demographics. Its natural terrain even makes it more strategic as a nation which relies itself in farming, fishing, lumbering, and mining activities. Its fertile plains allow grains to be harvested in abundance every year by its farmers. Its warm waters allow fish to be caught in abundance every day by its fishers. Its lush forests allow lumbers to be collected in abundance every month by its carpenters. Finally, and the most important, its land contains an almost endless amount of gold and silver beneath it. Most of its terrain in the north consists of lowlands and swamps, while most of its terrain in the center consists of plains and forests, and most of its terrain in the south consists of highlands and mountains, making it as wonderful as it should be. File:Indo_baru_lowlands.PNG|The great swamps near Cibuaya File:Indo baru plains.PNG|The great forests near Cimarga File:Indo baru pangrango.PNG|The great Mount Pangrango near Sukabumi Politics Economics Demographics Cultures Military In the Future